


Investigator Becky

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky investigates Alexanders home since she has promised herself she would Keep a close eye on him for Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigator Becky

Growing up I heard many tales of how opposites attract. There must be some truth to it since my best friend and I are completely different. 

Raven has always liked scary things and vampires, while I liked sweet things. Despite our differences, we remain the best friends. 

One day she got a gothic boyfriend, named Alexander. I was, and am, so happy for her. Around the same time I also got a boyfriend called Matt, but we recently broke up. Like always Raven was there for me in my time of need. Im return I silently I promised myself that I would keep a better eye on Alexander. 

At first when I gathered all my thought of him, I thought it just had to be a coincidence since some people can be allergic to garlic. Us there are people who couldn't go in the sunlight because of some condition. I decided ask Raven why we never see him during the day. She told me that he was home schooled and had chores all day. That got me suspicious because no ones so busy that use don't see them during the day, unless they are hiding something! It's one though that he had that condition that prevented him from going into the sun, but it's another thing when I know he can and doesn't go into the sun. So as a good friend I'm going to investigate by sneaking into his mansion. Luckily Raven, Alexander, and the butler are out of town. They won't be back until later in the night. I should have started my investigating earlier!

I carefully climb the rusting iron gate with a backpack full of things. When I reach the top I jump to the floor and fall hard. Feeling my landing in my ankles. 

"Fuck!" I said as feel blood going down my leg, I think I twisted ankle and got a cut from the jump turned fall. "I should have just climbed down." 

I pick up my gray bat. I tighten my grip on the metal bat as I limp through the creepy overgrow grass .I have to go through it just to get to Alexander's home. I'll have Raven take me to some more spooky places, so that I'll have be less scared in the future, I probably won't. I take my small first aid kit and bandage up my cut when I get to the house's porch. 

After I bandage up my ankle, I try to open the door. I quickly find it's lock, so I take out my lock picking tools that I bought off of the internet. I have been practicing on every lock on the farm so that I would be ready, just in case, when I came to investigate Alexanders home.

As I finally unlocked the lock, the door I go in quietly I notice how dark it is in the house. I lock it just incase because if they come home and find it unlocked then they'll wonder who came in. After I grab my orange camera and my pink flashlight which has a daisy flower design on it. I strap my metal bat onto my white backpack because, one it's dark, two I'll need some type of evidence for whatever he's up to, and three since I can't carry all three of them. I can only carry two things! 

Alexander's mansion gives me goosebumps because it's really cold. I should brought my sweater since my current clothes are thin. I am wearing light pink combat boots, light black tights, light black gloves, and a tight light pink long sleeve also with a turtle neck shirt. My hair is tied up in a bun with a white rubber band, I picked these clothes since I couldn't investigate with my normal clothes. I shine the light in the direction I'm walking. As I walk, I notice everything's an antique and has a gothic style, but there is a very few modern technology. I go into the bathroom to check look at myself in the mirror, when I get there I see no mirror. I aim the flashlight around the bathroom as a take pictures to show Raven. 

As I walk throughout the house I notice there still no reflective objects. I takeout my notebook and write my observation down. When I arrive to the kitchen I look in the refrigerator. I notice a lot of raw meat and a red liquid. I take pictures of the refrigerator and what's inside the refrigerator. I grab a plastic cup out of my backpack since I want to know what this nameless drink is. I pour the red liquid inside of it and take a sip. I keep drinking trying to figure out what it is. It is not good but it's kind of familiar. I pour myself a second cup since it's name is on the tip of my tounge. As I finish the second cup I figure out what it is, I make a face that shows my horror and disgust for the drink. It's blood! I put the cup into a zip lock bag, fill a small vile of the drink, I take a sample of the meat and grab a water bottle out of my backpack. I chug the water until I finish it all. I'm trying to forget the taste of blood. I write down my latest discoveries, what does this all mean? I need to see one last area. Alexander's room! 

I climb the stairs to eventually find his room in the attic. I open his door, I find pantings. I take pictures and look to find another door. I open the door and poke my head and the flashlight inside. I see a coffin? I snap photo and walk inside to open the coffin. I take pictures of the inside of the coffin. I see hair so a grab it and put it inside a tiny ziplock bag. Again I write it down my new discoveries. I make my way to get outside of the house. I unlock it and walk outside. 

I lock the door as I limp down the steps. I think of what it all could mean?

"Becky?" I then hear Raven's voice. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?" 

Alex raises his eyebrow. 

"Raven get away from that sick freak," I yell out. "I know what you are." I grab my bat and get in front of Raven. "I was at investigating your house." 

"I can explain" said Raven as she grabs my arms.

"No need I have evidences, " I shout. I pull everything out of my backpack.

Raven and Alex make a face that shows how afraid they area. 

"Evidence one, you have no mirror or no reflective objects inside your house." I point to my notes. "Evidence two, raw meat and a red liquid." I pull out the zip locks. "Evidence Three, is a lot of pantings and evidence four is one coffin." I point to my camera. "What it all adds up to is!" A take a break for a couple of seconds. "Evidence one says you are ashamed of yourself, you are too ashamed that you don't want to look at yourself in the mirror or any reflective surface." I glance between Racen and Alexander. "Evidence two says your a cannibal, while evidence three says your an art thief, and last is evidence three is that you have chosen your next target." I look at my best friend. "Raven!" 

They did something unexpected! Raven and Alexander start going hysterical with laughter. The two keep laughing. "All of your evidence says Alexander is a vampire who loves to paint." Raven says after she calm down. 

Alexander opens his mouth to shows me his fangs. 

I rub the back of my head while laughing. "Wow I didn't see that coming," I said embarrassed. "See you guys another time, I won't tell a soul." 

I gather up all of my thing and then limp off while thinking of how I'll explain my injured ankle mom.


End file.
